HetaBat- Highs And Lows
by Svs1
Summary: Read it you like either, please... Don't get upset because of the other. Hetalia and Batman in Highschool! They endure grades, dating, and in Lovino's case, a very STRANGE teacher... Human Names used for the Hetalia bits. GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, PruCan, USUK, PruHun, JokerxHarley, JonJerv/Scare Hatter, Twiddler, JokerxHungary, BatCat/BatmanxCatwoman, slight JervxAlice.
1. Goodmorning

**A/N: Very bad summary. I had to put most of the pairing, so sorry... Um, yes. Highschool Hetalia and Batman. I don't even... Was I high when I thought up that idea? Actually, it was probably at 4 AM. Anyway, lots of Fluff, no smut. I might hint at the idea of it, but I won't write it. I apologize. So I think I got most of the pairings in the summary, but you'll see them eventually... They aren't all Yaoi pairings! I promise! Alos, Joker vs. Austria because Joker goes after Hungary. ****_OH SNAP_****. Anyway, this first chapter is just introducing some of the characters for you, in case your only here for one Fandom. This introduces Batman to Hetalians and Hetalia to Batfans (I guess that's a name.)**

**P.S. Anything marked with a * has a translation at the bottom.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas didn't want to wake up. He happily snoozed and had the blankets pulled over his head. His older brother Lovino Vargas, however, had other plans.

He burst into the room and kneeled at the side of his brother's bed. He began to shake Feliciano to wake him up.

"Felicianoooo! It's time for school!" Lovino called.

"But Lo-Vi-Nooo! I don't wanna!" Feliciano turned on his side.

"It's the first day of school. Get the hell out of bed!"

"No!"

Lovino sighed and stopped shaking his brother, then smirked. "That Potato-Bastard... What's his name?" Lovino was referring to Feliciano's boyfriend, who was German, hence the potato.

"Ludwig," The younger of the two Italian brothers mumbled dreamily.

"Si, him... He's waiting outside for you, and if you don't hurry up-"

Feliciano sat up quickly and ran out of his room. He ran straight to the front door. Lovino sighed and went to the dresser at the end of the room.

Seconds later, Lovino heard a German accent yell, "Feliciano! Put your pants on!"

Feliciano walked into his room, only a little embarrassed. Lovino held out a pair of pants for him. "Forget something?"

"Grazie Fratello*!" Feliciano thanked his brother as he took the pants.

Lovino sighed and shook his head, then exited the room. He grabbed his backpack and went outside.

"Does this happen everyday?" Ludwig asked.

"More often then you'd think..." Lovino muttered.

* * *

Jack Naiper sighed and stretched. "Good morning beautiful world!" He called.

"Shut up and go the hell back to sleep!" His father yelled.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You're the reason the world isn't beautiful!" Jack smirked anyway.

Despite the numerous times the class clown, often referred to as Joker, said he hated school, he didn't. It was a chance to see his friends, get away from the trailer he lived in, and make jokes without being ignored, or worse, hit.

Jack smiled more and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, then his brown hair, then walked back to his room. He removed his pyjamas and pulled on a T-Shirt, a red hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

"Leaving!" He yelled to whoever would listen. Not expecting a response, and not getting one, Jack picked up his backpack and left.

"It's show time..." He muttered, in a very Beetlejuice like manner.

Matthew Williams smiled down at the pancakes as he flipped another one over with ease. As if attracted by the smell, his older brother, Alfred F. Jones, sleepily stumbled in the room. He was still wearing his 'Pyjamas,' which meant a pair of Stars and Stripes boxers.

Matthew looked over to say good morning, but grimaced at the sight of his brother. "Put your clothes on!" He ordered. Matthew wasn't very loud, so it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Food..." Alfred muttered as he flopped face-first onto the couch.

"Americans..." Matthew rolled his eyes. For most of his life, Matthew had lived in Canada with he and Alfred's aunt and uncle. He even took the last name Williams. This year, he moved back to live with his brother.

Alfred did, eventually, stumble back to his room to put on clothes. He came out wearing a white shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and his usual brown pilot jacket.

Matthew, on the other hand, wore a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it and a pair of faded blue jeans. Together, the brothers walked out, ready for school.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was awoken by light seeping in, his butler, Alfred Pennyworth having pulled back the blinds of his window. Bruce grumbled and shoved a pillow over his face.

"No..." He muttered simply.

"Master Bruce, you must get up... It's time for school." Alfred said with his British accent, pulling the blanket of to reveal Bruce's body, covered in silk pyjamas.

Bruce sighed. "Alright, fine... I don't see why I have to go to school anyway..."

"Before you go and complain, I will remind you that you are the one who requested public school, not I..." Alfred remarked.

Bruce threw a pillow towards him. "Smartass..."

"I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass, which is what you'll be if you don't go to school." He caught the pillow and tossed it back.

Bruce grumbled and got out of bed. "Fine, I'm going... Get out so I can change..."

Alfred nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Grazie Fratello- Italian for 'Thank you brother.'**


	2. First Day

Highschool can either be the best or worst experience of someone's life. It all depends of what happens. When this group of Highschoolers walked into Liceo* High, they didn't expect so much. Just another year, nothing odd. Of course, apparently there would be a few new students from different countries. And, who knows what the Bad Touch Trio would be up to this year? The Bad Touch Trio being a group of two Senior boys and the Spanish teacher. The Seniors were flirts, and big-time trouble makers, while the teacher (Mr. Carriedo) just let it happen and laughed with them. Since Antonio, the teacher, was only 19, he hung out with them after school. To make things worse/better, Jack Naiper was no longer suspended from school. The year before, being a Sophomore, he had preformed a marvelous prank including glue, thumb tacks, and a donkey.

So here they were. Harleen Quinzel, known as Harley to her friends and boyfriend (who happened to be Jack), took a deep breath. She was a Sophomore this year. She checked her schedule. Room 101, her Homeroom class, which they would go to every morning. She walked in and smiled as she saw Jack and his two best friends, Harvey Dent and Jonathan Crane, were also in her class.

"Mistah J!" She cried happily.

"Harley!" Jack smiled more as she ran to sit beside him. He, like many students, had a slight British accent. Mostly, they weren't pointed out as everyone was used to them.

"Class," The teacher went to the front of the room and waited until everyone was seated and quiet. "We have a new student, from England."

By now, everyone had noticed the blonde bot with large eyebrows and a huge grin standing next to the teacher. "Hello," he greeted with his accent, which was much more drawn out, as well as beautiful, as the other British students in the school. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's great to meet you all!" This was pretty much the last time he'd be 'cheery' all year.

Arthur quietly went to sit. Next to him, a short boy with blonde hair and a tophat was reading. Arthur craned his neck slightly to see what the book was, and was delighted to find that it was _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_. He smiled again and held a hand out to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Arthur. That's a lovely book," He whispered so the teacher wouldn't notice.

The boy looked up and smiled, flashing his teeth, which were rather large. "I'm Jervis Tetch. I agree that it is," He shook Arthur's hand.

"I think we'll be great friends."

* * *

After the first bell rang, releasing the students to first period, Edward Nygma collected his books from the same room and walked out. He kept his head down, not wanting to be taken down by any Upperclassmen. True, he was a Junior, but only because he'd skipped a grade. He was the youngest in his grade, and still took Honors classes. He walked into his Algebra class and sat down as quietly as possible. This was just a normal class, not an Honors, because this school didn't offer Honors Algebra. He sat next to a grumpy Italian boy. Without even asking his name, the red-haired boy rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. He knew this Italian boy was Lovino Vargas, whom Edward despised. Lovino had failed last year. Edward couldn't stand idiots.

The teacher walked to the front of the class and began to talk, and write things on the board. Edward just nodded and solved problems. He didn't need notes. Lovino, on the other hand, did. He wrote down almost everything. He kept looking up, then at his paper, up, at his paper. When class was almost over, he was called to the front to solve an equation. Lovino went almost as pale as Edward.

He walked up slowly. For at least a minute, Lovino simply stared at the board. Finally, he picked up a marker and began to write. Before too long, and only making one mistake, Lovino finished, and managed to get the right answer. He took a deep breath and smiled proudly.

The bell rang, and the people left. Edward walked up to Lovino in the hall.

"You almost missed that question," He said.

"Si," Lovino sighed. "I swear, I try. It's just-"

"You're a failure," And with that, Edward left Lovino.

* * *

Second period was always Alfred F. Jones' least favorite. English class was so boring! All they did was write, write, write. He sat down lazily, then groaned when he saw who he was next to. Bruce Wayne and Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He knew Bruce was a rich orphan and Dick was a poor orphan that was practically his brother. They seemed spoiled, and Alfred couldn't wrap his brain around why on Earth Bruce would be in public school.

Bruce was laughing with Dick and noticed Alfred. "Hey, I'm Bruce," He greeted.

"Hey, Dick," Alfred replied.

"Actually," Dick spoke up. "I'm Dick. He's Bruce."

"Oh, I know your names. I meant to call him dick," Alfred snapped.

"Isn't your name Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my butler's name," He teased.

Alfred stared at Bruce for a long time. He smirked. "Okay, we're officially best friends."

Bruce smiled. "I knew that'd work."

"Boys!" The teacher called. "Detention, for all three of you!"

"That's a new record for me. Only two hours into school," Alfred shrugged.

"I've never been to detention..." Bruce muttered.

"Oh, Brucey, it's just like jail!" Dick explained. "So, don't even drop you pencil. If you do, forget it. That pencil's gone."

"Why?" Bruce asked.

"Simple," Alfred finished. "Because you never, _ever,_ bend over in jail."

* * *

Third period is boring today. Nothing happened. So let's skip to fourth, in which Lovino had Spanish, with Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy. They would be the Seniors of the Bad Touch Trio. The teacher, as has been explained, is the third member.

Francis and Gilbert were busy throwing paper objects and yelling out jokes to Mr. Carriedo when Lovino walked in. The bell rang for class to start, but the BTT were still fooling around for a few minutes. Lovino sighed and opened his math book. He decided to study when he could. He barley noticed when class finally started.

"Hola!" Mr. Carriedo announced.

Lovino's head shot up. This teacher's voice was deep yet soothing. Lovino figured that, _maybe_, he wouldn't hate this one. Still, he doubted it.

"I'm Mr. Carriedo. But, I don't like that, so feel free to call me Antonio," Antonio continued. He said a phrase in Spanish, and while everyone else looked totally confused, Lovino yelled out.

"Good morning, it's great to see everyone," He answered, seeming to be all too easy for him to say.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the boy in the back. Lovino attempted to sink lower in his seat when Antonio walked over to him with a goofy grin.

"Si! That's correct! Very good, uh..."

"Ciao, I'm Lovino, your worst nightmare," Lovino spat.

"Well, Mr. Nightmare, I don't think you really are all that bad," Antonio replied quickly. It reminded the class that he was still young, and could speak how they did.

"Oh, I am bad. You just don't know it yet," Lovino fought back.

Antonio's smile changed to a smirk. "I think I'm going to like you."

No one, not even Antonio or the rest of the BTT, and especially not Lovino, would have ever guessed how true that would be.

* * *

Fifth period was lunch, and it was divided into two parts. First and Second lunch, each taking up half the period. Those with First Lunch walked straight to the Cafeteria rather than their classroom. Students with cars were allowed to leave the school grounds to get lunch, but had to be back by the time their respective lunch was over. There was a two-minute allowance after it ended for them to return.

Jervis walked in and, of course, sat next to his best friend, Jonathan Crane. It was very lucky to even be his friend, because Jervis was one of his only three. Jonathan was pretty anti-social. Either way, Jerivs sat next to him, which was across from Jack and vertical of Harvey Dent. He smiled and looked around the room when he saw Arthur looking quite lost and scared.

"Arthur, come over here!" Jervis waved at his new friend.

Arthur literally dashed over to the table with his tray. Or at least, he tried. He screamed as he fell, getting himself and his oh-so-manly sweater vest covered in mashed potatoes and pizza sauce. An obnoxiously loud laugh could be heard above the others, and it belonged to none other than Alfred F. Jones. Arthur picked himself up shakily and turned to face the blonde boy with glasses. He was obviously hurt that the younger boy had tripped him. Still covered in food, Arthur lunged at Alfred. Alfred fell out of his seat and stared at Arthur, stunned.

"That wasn't nice, you bloody wanker," Arthur muttered, brushing himself off.

"Oh, I'm a bloody wanker. Well you're a damn gay!" Alfred mocked, standing up and sitting back down next to Bruce.

Arthur went totally red. That last remark wouldn't have hurt so much if he weren't actually gay. He simply picked up his tray and walked to sit beside Jervis. Normally, he would have had a number of smart, sarcastic remarks. But he had nothing to say this time.

Alfred continued to laugh until he saw Arthur's face. He knew then that he had gone too far. Alfred was rude, that was true. But the thing was, he only picked on people who he knew could fight back, and who wouldn't get hurt. He honestly hated seeing people actually hurt. When he realized that he had really hurt Arthur, he felt sick. He never meant to. He had heard of how sarcastic Arthur was and thought it would be another scene similar to what happened with Bruce and Dick. This was nothing like that. He didn't finish his food and he didn't talk for the rest of lunch. He sat there, thinking of dozens of ways to apologize.

Of course, First Lunch had to end. Second Lunch rolled around and brought new students. Feliciano Vargas sat down, surrounding himself with friends. He had gotten pizza, after whining to Ludwig Beilschmidt about how there was no 'Pastaaaa!' Around him sat Ludwig, Honda Kiku (His first name is Kiku, but he is Japanese, so his surname goes first), Francis Bonnefoy who was like his brother (no matter how much Ludwig complained) and Gilbert, who was Ludwig's brother. He also had Pamela Isley sitting on the other side of him that Ludwig wasn't sitting on, and Selena Kyle next to her. There is no real way to explain how they became friends. Feliciano said hello and the girls thought he was to adorable to ignore.

"Hey, bruder!" Gilbert spoke first.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked. The German boy may have been brothers, but they didn't get along so well.

"How does it feel to have to live up to my name?" Gilbert smirked. He had quite a reputation with the girls and teachers, for being a player and trouble maker.

"I could ask you the same. I've had a harder time living it down," Ludwig snapped.

Gilbert shrugged and let out his signature laugh, one that went 'Kesese!'

"Hey, do either of you know Elizabeta Hedervary?" Pamela chimed suddenly.

Gilbert raised his had an made a weird facial expression.

"Did you know Jack is thinking of breaking up with Harls for her?" She gossiped. Even though this group didn't understand, Selena did, and gasped suddenly.

"Noway! Is he serious?" Selena was intrigued.

"Yeah, for once," Pamela answered.

"Well tell him that he's SOL," Gilbert interjected casually.

"Why's that?" Selena asked.

"Roderich Edelstein."

* * *

After lunch, sixth period began. Matthew Williams, who was another person new to the Liceo High this year, kept his head down and made his way to Home Ec. He knew that most boys in that lass weren't here for the actual class. More or less, he was the only boy in the class that wasn't there for girls. He sat quietly, not wanted to draw attention to himself. Unfortunately, a certain Albino had different plans.

"Hallo," The boy with red eyes and white hair said as he sat down and stuck a hand out. "I'm Gilbert."

"Bonjour," Matthew whispered quietly. "I'm Matthew."

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand but yelped when Gilbert used the fact that he had Matthew's hand to pull him very close. Pale and full of fear, his mouth hanging open, Matthew waited to see what would happen next. Gilbert stared at him, right at his eyes, for an incredibly long time. Most people ignored Matthew, so this was a real shock. Finally, the bell rang for class to start and Gilbert smirked then let go.

"You have purple eyes. I find that totally awesome," Gilbert purred.

* * *

By seventh period, most people were tired and glad this was last period. Jonathan walked into his psychology class. The study of psychology, especially that of phobias, had always intrigued the young red-haired British boy that was practically no more than bones, despite the inhuman amounts of food he consumed. He took a seat and the bell rang, signaling that anyone after this point was late. The teacher went to close the door when a small voice called out to wait. Jonathan looked over, knowing the voice of a small boy who was almost always late.

Jervis ran in and seemingly glided to the seat beside Jonathan. He was panting and looked worn out from running. "Oh, dear, I'm always late, always late... Just like my dear Alice, I'm always so late..." He muttered under his breath.

"Jerv, be quiet, you'll get in trouble," Jonathan hissed.

"Oh but Jonathan!' Jervis whispered back. "If I'm always late, one day I'll miss my Alice!' He looked frantic, and acted so.

Jonathan chuckle. His friend's mind was adorable. Always thinking about Alice and tea parties and such. "But Alice is always late, too, isn't she Jervis?"

Jervis opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and his face contorted into a look of pure thought. "Well I suppose so..."

"Then would you actually miss her?" Jonathan continued his point.

Jervis slowly smiled. "No, I suppose I'll never miss my Alice!"

Jonathan chuckled again. His friend was absolutely cute.

* * *

**A/N: We won't follow the same people through the whole story. The class period and students will change each chapter. Also, Spain/Antonio/Mr. Carriedo IS. NOT. A. PEDOPHILE! Don't even think it! Romano/Lovino failed a grade and is currently 18, and Antonio is 19. So don't even bring that up. Also, I will add more characters, from both Batman and Hetalia. And finally, no. The teachers don't have names, except Mr. Carriedo of course.**


	3. Important Message

**ATTENTION: I would like everyone to know that I have, in fact, transferred this story onto my deviantART account username ****xSvs1x****, so please don't wait around here for anymore chapters, and don't think that any theft is happening. I also put a similar message on the latest chapter that I posted to DA. Thank you.**


End file.
